Forever In My Heart x x x
by Hollen
Summary: Chad And sonny are fed up of playing games with each other but will they be together forever? Channy involved this might make you cry it made me cry and i was the one writing it! Hollen x x x


Hey guys this is my 1st one shot hope you like it! Hollen x x x

SPOV :

I woke up this morning and immediately thought something bad is going to happen today I don't know why I thought that but ok then I got up after hitting the snooze button twice I was going to be late … again! As I quickly got washed and shoved a handful of cornflakes into my face I grabbed my keys and ran for the door . As I was pulling into condor studios I still felt like something bad was going to happen but I just shook it off and went to do the check it out girls sketch

15 mins later

Still SPOV

Wow that was horrible tawni wouldn't focus on the sketch and kept stopping to file her nails and Zora was moaning about her gnome was poorly . That girl is really weird sometimes and then Nico and Grady got caught again by Murphy for eating out the fro yo machine but the only person that hadn't annoyed me was chad I mean why would he im in love with him but I could never tell him that hes used to girls falling all over him why would she be any different?

CPOV

The first thing I saw was sonny as I was crossing the road and she was all it took just one glimpse for me to say my day is complte I mean yeah I like sonny no I love sonny but I could never tell her that the girl always falls for chad not the other way around but he just couldn't stop himself but even as he went to the falls set he was still thinking about her and at lunch sonny was coming his way… "Cooper" she said flicking a strand of hair from her face "Monroe" I returned and that's when I realised I'm tired of playing games ill just come right out and tell her I took her hand "sonny we need to talk but not here lets go to your dressing room " I said trying to not look nervous I walked a few steps forward "now Chad I need to eat I am a normal person you know right " I tried to look as sad as possible "please sonny pleeeease? She looked away slightly "fine"

"fine" I started walking

"good"

"good"

"so are we good ?"

"oh we are so good" we both laughed as she unlocked her dressing room "where are the others?" I asked

"there doing a sketch that doesn't involve me so what did you wanna say chad? I took a deep breath we sat down opposite each other I took her hand and looked into her eyes " Allison sonny Monroe I am In love with you I have been in love with you ever since I met you and im tired of having to pretend to hate you just to hide my feelings so yeah I love you sonny" she got up slowly she walked to the big mirror and bent her head down I got up to leave I am such an idiot why would I tell her its not like she loves me back I was halfway out the door when I heard her whisper "I love you too"

SPOV

"I love you too" did I really just say that oh my god I did ok just breath chad came back into the room shutting the door behind him " what did you just say " he said his voice showed he was in shock "I said I love you how many times do I have to say it? I love you , I love you, I love you !" he walked over to me we were close… very close "well then what happenes now he said I couldn't help taking in everything then his eyes his hair his everything and I just mumbled "I don't know" chad took my hand and played with my fingers while I just awkwardly stood there. We looked at each other and he puts his arms round me and I felt safe and perfect why did I think something bad would happen today? Then I looked up thank goodness he was taller than me yes even sonny Monroe can be a bit shallow at times and he looked down and we were centimetres away from kissing this was our special moment " sonny can I tell you something before we go into this ?" I took a step back moment ruined "yeah anything" he shuffled a few more centimetres away and looked at his feet "I …well ….umm lets put it the short simple way yes I am CDC but I have never kissed a girl in my life … ever" I felt surprised but I still wanted to kiss him we spent another 15 mins chatting and having perfect moments ty kiss but he was obviously was very nervous and I was getting bored of waiting I walked up to him "sonny what are you do…" "kiss me already !" I hadn't meant to sound that upset but I did and he put his arms round my waist and kissed me I put my hands in his hair and we were kissing… lots … and lots.

1 hour later

CPOV

Me and sonny are now officially a couple we were kissing for ages but it was nice and after a while we broke apart I could see how happy she was and I looked equally happy we were just on the sofa talking when sonny went really pale "Sonshine are you alright?" she looked really sick " umm yeah I just don't feel to hot" I went over to her and put my arm around her she looked at me with tears in her eyes and she gasped I jumped up "sonny what's wrong" I was scared now really scared she pointed to her chest and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and she turned white, whiter than paper I whipped out my mobile and called 999.

As the ambulance arrived they put sonny on a stretcher I went along holding her hand telling her that everything was going to be alright when we got to hospital I called sonny's mum and told her what had happened she got there quickly and we waited together in the waiting room as I told her what had happened the a doctor came out and told us that nothing had been found wrong with sonny and that they couldn't help her because the didn't know what was wrong and it didn't look to good "can we see her doctor?" Mrs. Monroe asked with tears running down her face "I don't think that would be a good Idea Mrs. Monroe I'm sorry " the doctor replied that was when Connie Monroe completely lost it " let me see my daughter now what if I never get to see her again alive?" she screamed " well be a few minutes please? I pleaded I needed to see her one last time to hold her if this was her last moment I needed to be with her the doctor agreed as we went in Sonny's eyes were open she looked pale and fragile but she could talk fine first Connie went in and then she came out again tears running down her face and it was then that I realised that the so random cast was there ready to comfort connie and to see sonny I let them go before me I needed to be last as I went in sonny looked at me and smiled weakly I ran to her and I sat on the hospital bed and pulled her into my lap "hey Sonshine how you feeling?" she giggled quietly and shook her head "I've felt better " we both laughed and she tapped my nose.

SPOV

I felt awful but sitting in Chad's lap made me feel better in a way "im not going to make it througt the night and we both know it Chad babe" he had tears in his eyes and put his arms round me "Don't talk like that you'll get better and …" I shook my head and moved my head up he bent down and we had a short sweet kiss "chad out of yours and mine if you could only save one of our lives which one would it be " I asked him he thought for a moment "mine" my smile faded away he continued " because you are my life sonny and I can't imagine life without you which is why you need to get through this baby " he said and after that I just remember falling asleep next thing I know im waking up with chad holding my hand at 2:00 am and we both knew what was going to happen so we kissed one last time as I faded away from the world I no longer belonged to .

CPOV

A couple weeks later is where we are now and I can't believe that my Sonshine who was always so full of life was now gone I felt empty inside I missed her so much I've had to quit Mackenzie falls because every time I got to condor studios I would cry and I've never wanted to be with her so much but life goes on and I know I will never love someone as much as I loved sonny but at least her name will be in my heart forever and ever.


End file.
